


Él y Yo

by HikariTheWolf



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariTheWolf/pseuds/HikariTheWolf
Summary: Dos erizos, casi hermanos, unidos y siempre apoyándose el uno al otro en cualquier situación; ambos contaban sus penas y alegrías dentro de su bar favorito. Hasta que uno decide confesar aquella terrible traición que cometió sin pensar, por amor.《~Ya deberías saber, que ni en tus propios amigos se puede confiar~》
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 6





	Él y Yo

En un transcurrido bar nocturno, se encontraban un par de erizos.

Mejores amigos desde la niñez como no te podrías imaginar, se conocían prácticamente desde el nacimiento. Debido al hecho de que sus madres eran amigas y hermanas de una fraternidad en su época universitaria; tuvieron la suerte de que sus pequeños nacieron en el mismo mes.

Habían crecido juntos desde entonces, incluso algunas veces los llegaban a confundir como hermanos. Cosa que de hecho les agradaba. Ambos hombres se encontraban conversando, mientras bebían algo de vino uno de ellos preguntó, acerca de un tema que habían estado tratando de hace días.

—"¿Qué tal te va con él?"— tomó un largo sorbo de su copa.

Suspiró enamorado —"De maravilla~."— imitó la acción de su amigo —"Lo amo más que a mi propia vida, se que ya vamos 1 año de casados, pero siento como si apenas ayer le hubiera declarado mi amor."— dijo con nostalgia y felicidad notable en su voz —"¿Y qué hay de ti?"— volvió su mirada hacia él —"... ¿Cómo te va con ese erizo del que tanto me hablas?"— preguntó tomando otro sorbo de vino.

Agachó la mirada algo frustrado —"Lo mismo de siempre."— suspiró, apretando levemente su copa —"Solo nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar nuestra prohibida pasión. Lo único que deseo es estar con él, amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo a toda costa..."—

—"Pero..."— dijo sabiendo que había un problema para cumplir todo aquello.

—"Aff... Sabes que lo único me impide estar con él, es su marido."— masculló con tristeza.

—"Venga Shadow."— trató de animarlo —"Si dos personas se aman deben de estar juntas, además, si engaño a su marido contigo deber de ser porque él ya no le demuestra el amor que ¡Tú! Le tienes."— sonrió a su amigo.

—"Aún no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión."— lo miró de reojo.

—"¡Y eso que importa!"— alzó un poco su tono —"Su marido debe entender que lo perdió y ahora es tuyo, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente."— frunció un poco el ceño.

—"Silver... Ya dejemos de hablar de esto, no tiene sentido"— susurró cabizbajo.

—"¿Por qué?"— refutó algo exaltado.

—"Porque no puedo hacer nada"— colocó ambos de sus brazos sobre la barra, aun con su copa de vino —"Solo me queda resignarme a verlo a escondidas, y que nuestro amor sea una aventura castigada por Dios."— se tomó lo que le quedaba de vino.

—"Tu amor por él, me hace recordar el mío por mi pequeño."— y al igual que su compañero terminó su bebida —"Es el uke perfecto, tan lindo, tan cariñoso, tan... Caliente~."— de pronto un punto en la pared parecía volverse más interesante, mientras recordaba momentos en la intimidad —"Soy muy feliz con él, al igual que él conmigo."— dio una brillante sonrisa al recordar a su amado uke.

—"Sabes..."— sus palabras le trajeron a la mente varios recuerdos con su lindo uke, sacándole una sonrisa —"A pesar de que lo veo a escondidas, los momentos que pasó con él son los mejores de mi vida."— miró al plateado —"No me arrepiento de nada."—

—"Te entiendo, pero..."— palmeó la espalda del mayor —"Shadow, si tanto dices que se aman. ¿P-Por qué no se separa de su marido?"— se atrevió a preguntar.

—"Porque..."— el brillo en su mirada se apagó lentamente —"Aún lo ama."—de nueva cuenta, su cabeza cayó, mirando tristemente el suelo.

—"Entonces debes luchar, para que se olvide de ese bastardo. ¡Y puedan estar juntos!"— intentó motivar a su "hermano", solo quería que el azabache fuera feliz, como él con su esposo.

—"Ya deja de aconsejarme en tu posición."—la mirada de Silver cambio a una confusa.

—"¿A qué te refieres?"—

—"A que no todo es tan fácil como crees"— su tono era de enojo leve —"... No solo porque tú lograste alcanzar la felicidad, significa que sea igual de fácil para mí."— le dirigió una rápida mirada fría.

—"¡Hey! Solo trato de ayudarte, date cuenta de la gran oportunidad que estás perdiendo."— cambió su tono a uno más serio —"Él podría ser el verdadero amor de tu vida y tu solo lo dejaras ir, ¿Por que ya está comprometido con otro? Ese no es el Shadow que conozco."— negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—"Tu no entiendes."— dio un susurro frustrado, mirando su copa vacía.

—"¡Claro que entiendo!"— frunció el ceño, sirviéndose algo más de vino y dando un sorbo para decir lo siguiente —"... Y será mejor que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir: Cuando hay personas que se aman, el amor tiene que vencer. ¡Que se te quede bien plantado en el cerebro!" — dio ligeros golpes a su cabeza, para recalcar su idea —"Ese idiota tendrá que entender, ya lo perdió. No pueden ganar los tres ."—

—"No puedo hacer nada. Solo arruinaría todo."—

—"¿Qué te parece asustarlo?"— sonrió malicioso—"Hazle ver que tiene competencia y si no cuida lo suyo, tú se lo quitarás."— chasqueo los dedos.

—"Aunque quisiera... No me sería tan fácil hacerlo."— habló entre dientes, con la frente pegada a la barra.

—"Claro que sí, ¡Eres Shadow The Hedgehog!"— lo señalo —"Hombre, si no fueras mi amigo y te me aparecieras de la nada, saldría corriendo antes de pelear contigo."— soltó una gran risa.

No puedo evitar reír por lo bajo, junto con su amigo, imaginando que todo fuera así. De ser cierto, hace mucho tiempo habría reclamado a su adorado uke. Sin importar a quien tuviera que partirle la cara para conseguirlo. Pero no. No era tan fácil...

Y jamás lo sería.

—"Desearía que fuera tan sencillo."—

—"¿Y por que no puede serlo?"— levantó una ceja inquisitivo.

—"Simplemente, no."— cerró sus ojos con cansancio.

—"Pensé que lo amabas."— comentó con incertidumbre.

—"¡Claro que lo amo!"— se apresuró a aclarar, levantando la voz, frunció el ceño, viéndolo enojado aun con su cabeza sobre la barra.

—"¡¿Entonces porque no le pides que se separe del idiota ese?!"— alzó su tono, algo irritado por la terquedad de su amigo. La solución era tan fácil a su parecer.

—"¡¡¡PORQUE EL IDIOTA ESE, ERES TÚ!!!"— aquel grito salió, fruto de la combinación de muchas emociones guardadas que el azabache se había estado reservando.

Al mismo tiempo levantó rápidamente la cabeza, para ver directamente los ojos de su hermano del alma; sintiendo como un gran peso era quitado de sus hombros para que otro fuera colocado en su lugar.

¡CRASH!

Lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. Al parecer, Silver había dejado caer su copa de vino por la inesperada declaración que acababa de escuchar de los labios de quien pensó, era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano.

—"¿Q-Qué dijiste?"— estaba en shock absoluto, no podía creer que el erizo que tanto amaba lo hubiera engañado con su mejor amigo.

—"¡Eres tú! Maldita sea, su marido siempre has sido tú. ¡¿Ahora entiendes?!"— se cubrió la frente con una mano —"Esa es la única razón por la cual no le he exigido que se divorcie."— susurró en un tono triste de pena.

—"Entonces..."— quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creerlo —"Las veces en que me decía, que se iba a correr, en verdad... Se iba a encontrarse... ¿Contigo?"— estaba incrédulo.

¡Todo encajaba ahora!

—"Si. Así es."— su voz no cargaba sentimiento alguno.

Tenía la mirada pegada al suelo.

Sonic... Su Sonic. Debía ser un error, ¡Tenía que serlo!, su pequeño erizo lo amaba. Jamás podría hacerle algo así, quería creer que solo era una mala broma del mayor pero... Tantas cosas cobraban sentido ahora, tantos pensamientos se revoloteaban en su mente, siendo uno el más doloroso de todos para el plateado.

—"Tú y él... En una cama."— sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que se acumulaban —"No... ¡No puede ser!"— gruño dolido, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—"Lo siento..."— fue lo único que pudo decir.

—"Pensé... Que eras mi amigo."— sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, ahogando un sollozo.

—"Silver. En verdad, lo siento pero... No tuve otra opción."— desvió su mirada sombría.

Sus orejas se enderezaron de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tenía que ser una puta broma.

Lo miró con odio reflejado en sus ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas, ya no de tristeza, sino de rabia —"¿No tuviste otra opción?..."— repitió, casi divertido —"Debes estar de joda, Shadow."— lo tomó por el hombro obligándolo a voltearse —"¡Tuviste miles de opciones! ¡¡Pero NO!! ¡¡Decidiste engañarme acostándote con él!!"— golpeó la mesa con su puño.

—"¡Nunca fue mi intención hacerte esto!"— levantó la mirada, siendo sincero con su amigo —"Pero en toda mi vida, jamás he amado a alguien tanto como a él. No pude evitarlo."—

—"¡Claro que sí! ¡Podías haberte alejado de él!"— gruño en su cara.

—"¡Lo pensé! Ten por seguro que lo hice."— aseguró —"Y... Fui un total fracaso. El simple hecho de pensar en ello me destrozaba el corazón."— colocó una mano en su pecho, para resaltar su punto.

Soltó una risa amarga, junto con más lágrimas —"No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esta manera..."— lo miró con asco —"Lo habría esperado de Mephiles, Scourge, ¡Hasta de Knuckles! Pero jamás de ti."— sus mejillas brillaban por el agua salina corriendo de sus ojos —"Te llegue a querer como a mi hermano. Y ahora veo la clase de amigo que tuve."— desvió la mirada, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro en decepción.

—"Silver, tu mismo lo dijiste. Cuando hay personas que se aman, el amor tiene que vencer. Nadie puede mandar en el amor. Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de él. Solo... Solo pasó."— colocó una mano en su hombro —"Teníamos claro que sería una locura esta relación, pero... No pude soportar tenerlo lejos de mí por más tiempo."— sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia, recordando esas noches de amor y pasión con el único erizo que ama y amará por siempre.

—"¡¡¡NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS TONTAS DE AMOR!!!"— gritó en rabia, pasando su brazo por la barra botando todo lo que estuviera en esta —"¡¡TU SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE YO SIENTO POR ÉL!! ¡¡Y AÚN ASÍ!!"— se ahogó en un sollozo —"... Y aun así... Te atreviste a traicionarme."— dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la barra, con los puños cerrados, llorando en silencio con el corazón roto.

—"Por favor, ¡Silver entiéndeme!"— colocó una mano sobre su espalda —"Te digo esto porque tarde o temprano sabrías la verdad. Y ya no quiero seguir ocultandolo..."— tomó al plateado del hombro, jalandolo hacia él, haciendo que Silver volteara a verlo —"¡¡AMO A SONIC Y NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ÉL A ESCONDIDAS!!"— gritó aliviado, sin esperarse lo que pasaría.

La sangre pareció hervirle al albino con solo escuchar esas palabras. Sin importar lo mucho que le doliera, aun amaba a su pequeño ojos verdes. Y aún no conocía su versión de los hechos, necesitaba escucharlo para tomar una decisión, la más difícil hasta ahora en su vida.

Pero por el momento, no permitiría que alguien hablara así de su pareja sin llevarse algo a cambio. Junto toda su ira en un fuerte y bien centrado golpe que le propinó a Shadow, en todo un lado de la cara haciendo que este, del impacto, cayera al suelo de espaldas en shock total por lo fuerte que fue.

Quedó parado frente a él, con la respiración algo agitada —"No dejaré que te le acerques."— lo miró fríamente —"Él es mi esposo y no permitiré que nadie me aleje de él, ¡Me oyes!"— lo señaló airadamente.

Se acomodó, aún en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre descendiendo por su labio —"Eso ya lo veremos."— comentó sin emoción —"Solo te pido que lo cuides, porque si no lo haces. Te lo quitaré."— advirtió, levantándose de forma lenta con una siniestra mirada oscura.

Silver gruño secamente, limpiándose la cara, se dirigió hacia la salida de aquel bar que había sido testigo de una desagradable noticia. Que desearía no haber escuchado nunca.

Se detuvo en medio de la puerta, guardando un momento en silencio —"Adios... Amigo."—

Y con eso se marchó, sin voltear hacia atrás en ningún momento. Fue lo último que se escuchó en aquel bar por parte de ambos erizos. Se despidieron rompiendo un amistad que perduró por años y... Reflejando la realidad de hoy en dia.

No se puede confiar, ni en tus más cercanos amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Diganme que les parece
> 
> Inspirada en la canción "Ella y yo - Don omar y Aventura"
> 
> Publicada anteriormente en mi cuenta de wattpad: HikariTheWolf


End file.
